


One More Time

by girlguideskickass



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlguideskickass/pseuds/girlguideskickass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kirsten sleeping in Cameron's bed became a regular thing? </p>
<p>Aka five times Kirsten and Cameron slept in Cameron's bed, and one time she slept alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> This assumes that the events of 1x11 happened pre 1x04.

The first time it happened Kirsten didn’t know what to do. Camille was out with Linus, they had disappeared to do some shopping for her Halloween’s party and never returned. Which meant that Kirsten was home alone. And seeing…ghosts?

The drive to Cameron’s was long. (She didn’t know where else to go, it wasn’t like she had a plethora of friends, and she knew that if she tried to find Camille she would probably interrupt something she didn’t even want to think about.) Her brain, something Kirsten could usually rely upon to be logical and discerning, kept telling her that she was being followed. Yet every time she turned around to check, the road was empty. 

When she (finally) arrived at Cameron’s (the ten minute drive feeling like it had lasted an hour) she was still alone. But that didn’t stop her from running all the way to his apartment on the seventh floor, or from knocking continuously on his door. She remained on high alert, keeping an eye out for Devin(’s ghost), and did not allow her abrasive knocking to falter, even when she hears Cameron shuffling sleepily towards the door. 

Cameron was always so accommodating, so generous (even when appalled by her lack of social graces - seriously, who doesn’t use a glass to drink milk at someone else’s house?), which is why Cameron barely protested when Kirsten took his bed and left him the couch. 

But Cameron didn’t spend long on the couch. He had finally fallen asleep (Cameron was seriously considering buying a new couch because his current one was excessively uncomfortable) when he heard Kirsten’s worried voice calling his name (and maybe he’ll later have nightmares about waking up and seeing the knife in his face)(but he is definitely not ashamed of his instinctive cowering). By the end of the night Cameron was back in his own bed, with Kirsten snuggling into him. (Cameron was a little concerned about her mental health, but who really cares about any of it if she’s going to spend the night in his arms.)

\- - -

The next morning was surreal. Cameron had almost convinced himself that last night was just some crazy dream (Kirsten doesn’t get scared, there’s no way that would actually happen), but there was an unfamiliar weight on his chest. Blonde hair on his pillows. Kirsten in his arms. But before he got to enjoy the moment properly, he was interrupted by his phone.

Glaring at Fisher’s ID, he carefully moved his arm to grab his phone, doing his best to avoid waking Kirsten as he accepted the call. His voice full of sleep, he mumbled, a voice full of sleep, “Hey Fisher.”

“Just heard that Devon Landry worked as a temp at Archers Med. School in the cadaver lab.” Fisher’s voice was too loud and too bright, and Cameron shifted slightly trying his best to move away from the still sleeping Kirsten. 

“That’s a nice thing to wake up to.” Cameron replied, his voice clearing of sleep as he settled into his new position, Kirsten still comfortably resting on the left side of his chest. 

“Sorry. Good morning! Sleep well?” Fisher’s response was too cheery to be anything but sarcasm. Still, Cameron appreciated the effort. “Devon Landry worked as a temp in the cadaver lab.”

“Much better. That could be why Kirsten saw a body in the stitch.”

“Maybe she’ll connect with something that will lead us to Kelly. See if you can find Kirsten and meet me there.” 

Glancing down at the blonde still peacefully sleeping in his arms, Cameron wryly said “Yeah. I’ll. uh, see if I can find her.” 

Cameron placed his phone back on the dresser, and settled back onto the pillows. Kirsten looked so peaceful, her mind clear of all the troubles that had been weighing her down the entire time he had known her, and couldn’t bring himself to disturb her just yet. Reaffirming his grip on Kirsten, he decided to let her sleep for a little longer. It wouldn’t hurt to leave Fisher waiting for an extra ten minutes, and seriously doubted that Kirsten would ever end up in his bed (again), and so he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

\- - -

Of course they were late for work. Kirsten blamed Cameron (It’s your house, you should have at least one alarm set) but he insisted that the extra time they spent in bed was well worth it. (Of course Kirsten and Cameron were too engrossed in each other to notice Fisher’s eyebrows shooting up at his words.) Cameron then reminded her that wasn’t it she who had insisted on going back to her house because she desperately needed to change?

The door to the cadaver lab slamming shut ended their bickering, and caused both Kirsten and Cameron to jump. Surprised by their uncharacteristic…jumpiness, Fisher asked “You okay?”

“She’s a little rattled by this case.” Cameron commented, reflecting on the events of the previous night. 

“No, I’m not.” Kirsten took offence at Cameron’s accusation. She was still adamant that she didn’t get scared. “I didn’t sleep well las night. You snore.” 

Glancing between the once again bickering pair, an inquisitive look well established on his face, Fisher started to ask, “Are you guys-”

Before he could even finish the thought Kirsten squirmed and Cameron shook his head emphatically, whilst Fisher chuckled uncomfortably before he decided that he really didn’t want to know. “You know what, TMI.”

“We’re not. And don’t…” Cameron began to protest before Kirsten cut him off. 

Kirsten couldn’t help but notice how eager Cameron was to shut down Fisher’s insinuation and redirected their attention towards their work and the dead body that lay metres away. (She chose to ignore the feeling similar to hurt that spread through her. Nothing happened, Cameron was right to argue with Fisher, so why did that hurt?)

And Cameron noticed that Kirsten didn’t deny Fisher’s query, and even though he knew that the hope growing inside his heart was dangerous, but he couldn’t find it within himself to care.

\- - -

Little things throughout the day cemented their silent agreement that Kirsten would once again be spending the night at Cameron’s, way before Camille dragged Linus home with her. (And even if they hadn’t planned to have Kirsten crash at his, she would have gone anyway to avoid front row tickets to ‘The Camille and Linus Show’.)

And even though they hadn’t got their dance, Cameron continued to hope.


End file.
